Olivia's Troubles
by Svu Sister
Summary: Olivia is being stalked by someone. This person has been watching her for a while. Can Elliot be there to protect her or is it to late. I changed the ratings just to be safe. LOL
1. The begining

**Olivia's Troubles **

**Author's note: this is my first fan fiction every. I'm a little happy. Well let the story begin.**

**Summary: Olivia is being stalked by some guy from her passed.  
**

It was a lazy afternoon in the Manhattan Precinct. While Munch and Fin argue about one of there theory on the latest case. Elliot and Olivia are Laughing at the way they are acting. When Captain Cragen bust through the bull pin doors. " Elliot Olivia we got another Vic."

" Is it the same guy" Elliot asked. This was the second time this week he had struck.

"Yeah it's our guy", Cragen said.

" What do we Know About him so Far" Olivia asked.

"Nothing" replied Capt." But you and Elliot need To get down to the crime scene"

* * *

When Elliot and Olivia arrived at the crime scene, they were meet by the lead officer on the set. Elliot flashed his bag and introduced him and Olivia. " So what happened" Elliot asked. 

" Well the Vic was hit from behind and pulled into the ally were she was raped and beaten" the officer said.

" Just like the other girl" Olivia stated." Were is she now."

" At Mercy Hospital, she looked pretty shook up."

" What's her name" Olivia asked.

" Maria Bannered" he replied.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital 5 minutes later." Hi I'm detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Stabler, we need to know what room is Maria Bannered in." 

" She is in room 435 second floor".

" thank you"

They headed down the hall to the elevator. " Hey you seem agitated" Olivia stated.

" I have a reason for that, I'm having an uneasy felling about this "

"Why "

" I don't know ,but I'm worried"

" About who?"

"You" The elevator was at there stop. leaving Elliot and Olivia at and uncomfortable silents. They walked down the hall until they found room 435.

"Here it is"

They walked up to it .And opened the door. " Hey my name is Detective Olivia Benson and this is my partner. We will be working your case."

" Hi " she said a little unsure." I'm sorry could You leave" she said pointing at Elliot.

" sure I'll be outside"

"OK"

" so can you tell me what happened to you"

"I was walking down the street, and I heard a noise behind me. I 'm so stupid. I should have turned around"

" no it's not your fault"

" I didn't turn around. I was scared. I heard someone yell ' hey baby, want to have some real fun' I just kelp walking. Then I felt someone grab me by my waist ,and through me down. Then he pulled me into...A Ally... and then...HE...HE raped me...He raped me." Maria was sobbing ,uncontrollably .Olivia got up and gave her a confronting hug. To try and console her. After about 30 minutes Olivia walked out of the room.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey, so what do you think. Is it really that bad. Should I go on. YES or NO. If any one can help me do my story just tell me. LOL HAHAHAHAHAHA. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who review. Thanks to Bloomsgirl.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

Hours and hours have passed since Olivia and Elliot had returned from the hospital. Olivia has, had an emotional talk with Maria before they lift. The words that Elliot had said to her had stuck in her head. Leaving an uncomfortable silence between the two close partners and friends She wanted to ask Elliot why he was so worried about her, yet she couldn't because she was worried herself.

The talk with Maria was deeply disturbing for Olivia. It was bring back memories of one of her cases from previous years. She only knew she was getting to close to the case. She was confused.

Cregan interrupt her train of thought; Everybody lesson up, Maria didn't make it through the night. Melinda called and said she found something in Maria's system. Elliot ,Oliva go check it out.Munch, Fin I need you to talk to the family. Looking at Munch be delicate.

At the morgue Melinda is speaking to Elliot as Oliva looks around. There is a since of hopelessness in her eyes. That Elliot had see before and it worried him.

Elliot - What have you got?

Malinda- I found potassium cyanide in her stomach.

Elliot - What? Who would do that to a child?

Melinda - That's not all she was not killed where she was found, she was moved to that area.

Elliot - Any idea as to where she was killed?

Oliva-1426 South Brandon

Both Elliot and Malinda looked at her with confusion on there faces.

As they made there way to South Brandon Oliva explain she had remembered an old unsolved case from years ago. when she worked at the 21st street present. the case was hers ans it was fallowing her.

Oliva- When Malinda menchened the potassium cyanide it clicked for me.

Elliot What clicked?

Oliva- an old case at the 21st. It struck the entire squad hard. Kids Maria's age were ding left and right. We could not figure it out, until the potassium cyanide came into play.

Elloit-go on.

Olivia-This case had the whole squad rilled. Every time he killed he clean the area well. No finger prints, hair, nothing. We figured he was in the systemsome way.

Elloit-like a dirty cop.

Olivia-we're not sure but I suspected so.

Elloit looked at Olivia confused " That could be a problem going into a precinct and accusing someone who is a cop"

" well if there's evidence it shouldn't be a problem" Olivia stated her point.

"Are you honestly going to sit her and tell me, that your going to walk in and accuse a fellow cop,"

" do you have a better plan,"

" yeah...actually investigating before jumping to a conclusions. You are to emotionally involved in this case Liv,"

" You would be the one to tell me, that I'm emotionally involved in anything. You have rage problems , now that were are being honest"

" Just let it rest" the rest of the ride was completely quite. Olivia was so mad and she was out of line with the whole conversation. They arrived at the precinct and went straight to there desk.

" what the matter with them," Munch asked Fin

" I don't know," Fin said confused " should we ask"

" no they might bit our heads off,"

"Shut up man"

After there heated arguing the two just sat doing paper work. They were so mad at each other. Elliot was so mad at her he just wanted to know what was going on. Then Liv's phone rings.

Ring ring. Ring ring. She picked it up and answer in her professional tone.

" Benson"

" I know who you are" Olivia's face was went still. The voice on the phone reminded her of someone, but who. This feeling sent a chill down Olivia's back. Elloit noticed that Olivia's facial expression had changed.

" who is it " he mouthed to Olivia.

" I don't know" she mouthed back.

The guy on the other end said" You know who I am, " With that said Olivia did a 360 in the bull pin of the precinct.

" were are you" she said.

With a sly laughter he said "somewhere close"

This sent more chills down her back. Recognizing the voice but not the person. The line went dead. They had the call traced only to fine that the call was made in side the precinct building.

**Authors Note: OK that is that. I had Wrote something last night but It got deleted because I didn't save it. LOL. Anyways tell me what you think about it and if you have any ideas then tell me. Cause I'm lost. LOL.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **okay** , I hav practice every day after school so im not able to post something every day. SORRY, And last night I had wrote something but I had saved a chapter with nothing on it. My Fault, in doing that I caused my self to loose my other chapter with is this one. I know some of yall was mad last night. or yesterday, or whenever. LOL I would have been mad to.**

" Olivia " Cragens vocie ranged against the silents in the room." In my office now." His voice filled with more concern than anger.Olivia got up and walked over to her captains office. She was still thinking about the voice on the phone. Replaying everything that had happened in her head, she was more confused and scared than anything." Olivia...I think you should take a few days off."

"captain with all dew respect... I refuse to take a second off from my job."

"OLivia its for your safty."

" Capt I can protect myself, If i take time off or let someone babysit me he wins. Im not going to let that happen, because that is what he wants."

" I understand that, but you need take in consideration of your safty."

" I have...cna I go now."

" dismissed" Cragen said looking the other way."Olivia becareful " He said in almost a whisper. Olivia walked out the door and into the bull pin. SHe noticed that everyone was looking and active to see if they saw ant sign of there mystery guy.

" So what do we got."

" well our guy was defantly here,...he left us this." Munch said as he held up a phone.

" take that to the lab." Elliot said giving orders as if he was the captain of the whole sqaud.

" Okay" Munch said as he ansd Fin headed out the door.

" So what do we do now do we just sit her and do nothing. Waite for this man to leave another hint as to where he is or who he is. I can't take this, Im going for a walk."

" Not alone." he regreted the words that had came out of his mouth as soon as they left his lips." Look Liv I'm not trying to pick a fight with you."

" what the hell is wrong with you.

" Nothing"

"will you just talk to me."

" I said drop it, Okay Olivia."

" That is right you never want to talk about you fillings or anything." with that Olivia headed to the door , but Elliot grabed her by her arm and lead her to the intrigation room. He shut the door behind him and closed the blinds.

" What are we doing in here"

" you said I never talk, well start talking "

" well you tell me... you never open up a tel me anything...but you want me to tell you everything..."

" Because I want you to be safe"

" Im a big girl Elliot I can Take care of myself, I don't need a bodyguard."

" I know you can... But you aren't as strong as a man, Olivia you can't protect your self form someone if you don't know what is going on at the moment..."

" I have a gun... i can do my best..Why do you care so much..."

" Because Olivia that is what you do when you love someone...when you don't what something to happen to a person you.-"

" what?...don't say something you don't mean"

" I do...I do mean everything I said... Olivia I love you... I understand if you don't feel the same way."

Olivia was confused about everything. She didn't know if he meant as a partner or the real thing. She new she loved him and she was glab that he said he loved her but what kind of love was did he mean. " El I love you to." She couldn't helped it she busted out in tears.

" Im glab."

" we need to get to work."

" yeah" they walked out of the room and over to their were. " hey Liv -" Elliot stoped in mid sentence he noticed the change of expression in Liv's face." what wrong"

" listen to this

_Hey my sweet precouic Olivia,_

_How have thing been going for you. I see that you and detective stabler are still partners. Im very sorry about your mother's death. She was a sweet lady, to bad she triped and broke her crown. HAHAHA. iI crack my self up. Well why you and Elliot were screwing around in the interigation room, you missed your chance to see who I am. Now you have to waite for the next time we meet. SO what's going on between you and detective stabler? Must be something._

_until we meet again my sweet Olivia._

_yours true _

_Love_

That is it"

"Well dose he say a name or anything"

" nothing"

" we need to show capt"

**Authors Note: Okay im done with this chapt. Are you happy.LOL no im kidding.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Sorry about the long wait. But I'm up dating according to my time.**

The note had been a major shock to both Eliot and Olivia. They ran out of the bullpen and into Cragen's office. The only time they entered his office together is when they have bad news, or they were in trouble. Olivia did a brisk knock and entered with Elliot closely behind.

"So whats up," Cragen asked with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Capt...look," Eliot said as Olivia handed him the note. Cragen read over it with astonishment. His eyes jolted up at Olivia and then at Elliot then back at Olivia again,"Capt he's watching her."

"You are not to go any where by yourself. You will not g-."

"Capt, we had this talk before."

"That was before this Olivia."

"He won't touch me."

"How do you know?" Cragen said as voice gained anger. A blanket of silence covered the room after his explosion. After a couple of seconds Cragen's voice interrupted the silence. "You don't know."

"Neither do you," Olivia said as her temper began to boil, but with the hint of frustration on in her voice, "capt, I'll be fine." Olivia scrambled in her head for any excuse for her to say,"Would you rather me stay at home where whoever is stalking me can get to me easier or would you want me here safe with you all."

"If she leaves I'm leaving to because I don't want her to be alone by herself. If she stays then I'm staying right beside her side because -that's what partners do they protect each other."

"Elliot I can't tell you to stop working just to protect me. No I don't want you to stop working for me." Olivia said as anger crept into her eyes.

" Yeah Elliot we are going to need you to help us out," there was a silents that fall over the room yet again. Olivia could see that she had already lost this one." How about this Elliot you stay here Olivia you two, but your on desk duty."

" You mightiest well send me home."

" That is the next step." Cragen said. He didn't want Olivia mad at him for his decision, but he also wanted her safe."Everyone happy."

" No I'm not"

" Well your lucky I'm letting you stay here."

" I am a grown woman, I want get hurt,"

"OK.. you can work this Case, but you will not leave Elliot's side...Do you understand me."

" Yes Sir." Olivia said as her and Elliot walked out the room.

" Elliot I need to talk to you." Elliot turned around. Olivia just looked back and then walked out the room.

" Elliot keep her safe... this person has a obssesion for her."

"Capt you know I will"

" I want her by your side every second this prep is on the street. OK...I don't want her to be a victim of anything." do you Understand me Elliot."

" Yes Sir."

" No look me in the eyes Elliot. This is my little girl, were talking about her."

" OK Capt."

**Authors note: Hey what do u think. Sorry it is short I have to go to school. But in next chapters to come there is a lot of drama and sadness. Someone just might go missing. ops did I say that. LOL stay tune until when every I write again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey people! Are yall ready for this chapter. I'm ready! LOL. Happy late Valentines Day.**

It had olny been a couple of hours scene our last shock. Elliot and the guys are all worried about me. They have Casey down here now, but way down deep behind my shiled of emotinless I'm scraed for myself. I can't let the guys know that. Everyone is already treating me as if I'm a fragil victum. Just imgan if they knew I was terified."Liv...Liv...did you hear me...Liv ."

"What"

"Did you hear me". Casey's voice brought her back to Earth. " Hello in there Earth to Liv... you ok girl."

"Yeah." Olivia said with an embarassed look on here face. " what were you talking about"

" Never mind, Liv...are you ok."

"Why does everyone keeps asking me that, look everyone." I said getting up from her desk and walked over to the middle of the bullpin." HEY EVERYONE, LOOK AT ME...I'M JUST FINE" Every eye in the bullpin was looking at her.

" Olivia calm down... We are just worried about you... that's all." Casey said with a shock look on her face. She didn't won't to upset me.

" I'm not mad at you for asking me that." Olivia said lowering her voice." I'm mad because that is all I have heard all day. People are treating me as if I'm a victum. I'm not a victum. I'm a detective. Look Casey I'm sorry for that outburst."

" It's okay."

" Im going home...I'll see you later." I walked out of the room before Casey could say anything. I walked out of the precient and headed down the street. The night sky was filled with stars, as I walked down the street thought of the phone call ran through my head. I was thinking about who could have been o the other end of the line. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize the van that had been following me for the last couple of minuts. There was a slam of a door that interupted my thoughts. I didn't think muck of that. It wasn't until I realized that I was being followed by a man. I was worried and I hadn't been armed with my gun. I began to walk a little faster. He did the same. I saw a store and walked into it, the guy that was following me had passed the store. 'Maybe he wasn't following me'

" Lady are you going to buy somthing or not." The store owner said from behind her.

She turned around and said. " Uh know I was just windows shoppin"

" Well you can not stay here, either buy or leave."

" Okay , Im leaving."

" bye"

" Whatever". I said and walked out of the store. I started walking down the street again this time not letting my thoughs distract me form my surondings. I notice that I was walking a little faster than normal. Why? Was I that scared or was my imagination getting the best of me. ' Look Liv you need to calm down, your a cop. Now it is time for you to start actting like one.' That is what I kept telling my self. I came upon the park and dicided to take that way home. I was half way threw the park when someone grabbed my arm.

" You made this to easy for my Liv.."

" Niki Gazner." All kind of thoghts ran threw my mind.

" In a flash baby." Niki Said Tighting his grip on Liv.

" Let me go." Liv said as she tried to kick him in the leg.

" I can't do that... You wouldn't be tring to hurt me would you." Niki said with a sly grin on his face. " We have a lot of things to catch up on. " Niki said pushing Liv on the ground. He then punched her in the stomach and told her." If you so much as try some of your little bullshit tricks you will pay for it. You and that little bitch.

" Why are you doing this to me."

" revenge."

Olivia tried to get up by hitting him in the face with her hand and pushing him off of her. Niki rolled off of her and stood up and said. " Liv I told you not to try anything. Didn't I?" Niki scramed at her as he took off running behind her. " Olivia...Kathline will pay for your running away." Olivia kept running. She came up to the woods in her path and ran into them. Rushing threw the woods tring to find and exit. Flash backs of what just accured replaying in her head. Her heard the running foot steps behind her getting closer and closer. Niki ws calling her name. She was scared ,teriffied , she wished she could just disapper,but she coludn't so she kept running. " Olivia I just called my partner... he in here to you'll never get away form me.." Niki said with laugher in his voice.This time his vocie sounder closer than it did before. She kept running until she ran to a fince and saw that on the other side of the fince was that a man in all black ws standing there with his hands around a woman. Niki came up behind her and pushed her up to the fince." See baby I would never lie to you."

" I'm not your fucking baby." Olivia said tring to reach for her phone.

" your right you' re my bitch...aren't you." Niki said getting pleasure out off her pain." Hey show her your face."

Olivia looked up at the man and when she saw the face behind the mask she began to move violently tring to get away form Niki." let me go. Some one help me. Please I kneed help."

" Shut up bitch." Niki said hitting Olivia in the side. She fell slowly to the ground." Did I hurt you."

" How did you get out of jail."

" Are you talking to me or Richard.

" Richard how did you get out of jail."

" I got out on good behavior... you know I had to see my baby again..."

" good behavior fuck you."

" I see your still look the same...I wonder if you smell the same." Richard said hand cuffing the girl to the handle of the car seat. He walked slowly over to the fince and opned it so that Niki and Olivia could go through. Richard took Olivia by her hand from Niki. He look at her square in the eyes and hit her in the face." that is for getting me arrested." he said focefuly." this is for being so damn fine." he kissed her lips with toung and all. She pulled back and slapped him in the face." You shouldn't have done that." He said and pushed her on to the ground and took off his belt." I 'm not going to hit you this time, but try something like that again and I will." He said letting her up.

" Lets go, come on before some one see us." He said as he pushed her into the van.

" How are we going to do this?"

" Show her the face of the other girl. " Niki took off the mask and reviled Kathline Stabler." Now if you say anything you will be putting her in danger. We wouldn't wont that would we." They got into the car and drove off into the dark night.

**Authors Note: Okay first off, I don't know Elliots oldest childs name so plz tell me. LOL. Second what did you think, should I continue or not. Third off REVIEW people plz's. LOL!**


	6. Pay backs a bitch

**Authors note: okay everyone I made a big mistake. I'm changing Kathleen to Maureen Stabler. LOL **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. (AN:) really haven't done one of these. **

As Niki took the mask off of her head he looked me into the eyes the whole time. He let his hand slid down her back and into the front of her. My heart sank into my stomach when I saw Maureen's look of innocent. I wonder to my self how did she get into this and did Elliot know she was gone. " look please let her go, I'm who you want. Not her."

" Now...now ...Olivia. Why would we do that." Richard said with a hint of laughter in his voice. He new that with the chance of a child being hurt if she did something wrong was slim. But this child is Elliot's child. His flesh and blood, she would never doing anything to put her in danger.

" Where's the fun in that." Niki said. He hand getting more and more adventurous with Maureen. Niki saw the anger build in Olivia's eyes he new that he was getting to her and he was glad that he was.

" Niki...she is a child please stop. Let her go." Olivia said with pleading eyes. She saw all of the innocents snatched away from her.

" Don't be jealous Olivia you'll get your turn." Niki said as he turned around in his seat to face the front of the car." Just wait. and you'll see."

"Maureen..." Olivia look at the young woman before her." I'm going to get us out of this... I promise you that."

" Olivia I'm scared...who are they? What do the want?" Maureen said bursting into silent tears.

" me to" Olivia said with a wave of emotion in her voice. She was scared to and Richard new she was. That is the most dangerous part about the whole thing.

" Come on now ladies. Don't be plotting against us now." Richard's voice intruded on their conversation. There was nothing said after that. They had a long road ahead of them. Olivia sat in silents trying to fine a solution to their problem. While Maureen sad in tears of fear. A couple of hours past" Where here" Richard's voice interrupted Olivia's though and awaking Maureen.

" Wake Wake Lemon shaky." Niki said being a smart ass. " I crack myself up."

" well your not funny" Olivia said under her breath.

" What was that honey buns." Niki said getting out of the car and walking over to Olivia's side." say Sweet what was that smart comment"

Olivia being the one not to back down from a challenge " i think you heard me clearly."

" Oh! Niki I do think that you are out of your lead with this one. She needs a lesson." Richard said as he took a phone out of his coat pocket and dialing a number." let us see what Elliot thinks." with that comment Olivia went silent.

**Ring Ring...Ring**

Elliot picked the phone up on the 3rd ring." What" he said in a agitated voice.

" Well... well Elliot." Elliot hear White's voice on the other end of the phone,

" What the hell are you talking about."

" your sweet little Maureen." Their was a gasp on the other end of the line." I have your proof hear." White said as he walked back to Maureen and held the phone up to her ear." talk you little bitch." was heard in the back ground.

" Daddy...daddy I'm scared. Please come get me."

"Maureen honey Where are you." the phone was snatched away from her before she could respond.

" nice try Stabler. "

" you bastard where is she?"

" She in my custody now, but that isn't the only one I've got. " there was an evil laughter that filled the receiver.

" What are you talking about/" Elliot asked trying to hold the tears back.

" Just listen..." there was a moment of silent . Then Olivia's voice was heard on the phone.

" Elliot..." She hesitated to said anything. She was being forced to read off on a card on what she was to say." Do what they say. Don't worry about me. I'm fine." There was a hard smack that was heard on the phone, Followed by White said.

"stick to the card."

"OK" Olivia said clearing her thought." You will be giving some directions. Follow them as written. Go to my apartment and there is a cell phone in my top drawer. It is a pre Paid cell phone so no funny stuff. OK. Get it and Richard will call you at 7:30. It will ring once so don't miss it. There will be father instructions after then." After she was done reading off of the paper the phone was taking away from here.

" Did you get all of that?" Richard asked in mocking tone.

" Let them go and it will be all over."

" No that is were you are wrong. See Elliot 7 and a half years ago you and your sexy partner put me in prison. Just think of this as pay back."

" Don't hurt them."

" Pay backs a Bitch. Ain't it."

**Authors note: Darn and it was getting good. or was it. lol. so what do u think. other than my bad spelling. lol. was it good. any ideas. ppl I kneed feedback. lol. I do.**


	7. 1 way or another

**Authors Note: Hey I know that it has been a while since my last update. So here you go. lol P.S. I know I can't spell. lol. I don't like spelling. Anyways less get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them at all, but if they are ever up for sale, I have $1.50. **

Elliot did as he was told. He went to Olivia's apartment building and walked in the front door. He walked over to the elevator and pressed the number 5 that lead up to Olivia's floor. When Elliot step out of the elevator realization hit him in the face. He was going to Olivia's home not because he wanted to but because he had to.As he reached the door he pull out his key that Liv gave him. He put it in the lock and opened the door slowly. He was shocked to his mind to find that everything was in it right place. He pulled out his gun just in case he had to use it and walked through the house, after he made sure that know one was in the house he walked back to Liv's room and went to the draw and pulled out the phone, just as he did the phone began to ring.

**RING, RING...RING, RING...**

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU **

" Olivia, it been a while, Hasn't it?" Richard said.

"quite a while" Olivia said in a angery tone.

" Temper Temper...that is going to get you and this young thang hurt.

" you better-" she was cut off bye Richard comming to her face.

" I better, I better do what." Richard challenged her. " Nothing like I though.

" Please just leave her alone...don't heurt her. She is just a kid." Olivia asked. Maureen looked at Olivia with pleading eyes. " She doesn't eed this." She keep repeating , but it was like Richard couldn't even hear her. He just keep rubbing Maureen on the back." If you want to hurt some one then hurt me." Olivia said before she could stop it from comming out.

" OK I will..." Richard said looking at LIv. " I thought you would never ask."

" Olivia"Maureen said sobbing. No No No don't hurt her sir. Please."

" MAYREEN IT IS OKAY" Olivia rasied her voiceabove the sobbing Maureen.

" Shut up, SHut up SHUT UP, DAMN YOU TALK TO MUCH " Niki said as he walked up to Maureen and slapped her across the face. Olivia shot up and hit Niki in the face. Niki pushes her to the side and he followes her with forcefull but lifght blows to the ribs. He wasn't hitting her real hard he was just trying to ruff her up so she would get mad." get mad... hit me back baby." He keep saying.

" Stop Niki get off of me..." by this time he had stopped hitting her and he was rubbing her on her back.

" Does it make you mad more when I rub you or that little bitch." Niki said leaning closer to Liv.

" It makes me mad we little boys call them selves men and force them selves on women."

" Are you talking about this situation that you are in."

" you make me mad and turned on at the same time. that is why I like you." Niki said as he leaned in to kiss Olivia on the lips. Olivia pulles back as far as she can but is still forced to kiss him." see that wasn't so bad. Was it,"

" go to hell you basterd." with that Niki slapped Olivia in the mouth and got up fro her. Maureen still silently cring in the conter. Olivia goes to confort her. " hey it going to be alright. Look i'm ok. i'm not hurt sweety."

" I'm sorry, Olivia if-"

Olivia cut her off by saying " It not your fault and don't you forget that."

" OH MY GOSH OLIVIA ...YOUR BLEEDING BAD."

"I kow it is ok. "

" I'm scared out of my mind Olivia My scared."

"I'm going to get us out of her. One way or another."

**LALALALAL hahaha. LALALALA. hahaha. O. My fault. I will finishlater right now I'm beat and about to go to bed. So tell e what you think if you liked it or not. ;). lol. byr y'all.**


End file.
